Disgraced
by Lindsey7618AwesomeasPercabeth
Summary: I might change the title. "YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THE WHOLE FAMILY, AND I HATE YOU, ALEXANDAR GIDEON LIGHTWOOD!"/ "But, Dad," Alec tried, but Robert cut him off./"M-M- Mag-n-n-nus-s," Alec choked out. "Alexandar, what's wrong?" He could hear the concern and panic in Magnus's voice./"Alec!" he shouted, upon seeing his boyfriend on the ground in the wet, cold snow."You- don't- ever-"


**This is just a one shot I thought of, but I think I'll post more chapters, if you beg! ;) REVIEW OR I DIE!**

"YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THE WHOLE FAMILY, AND I HATE YOU, ALEXANDAR GIDEON LIGHTWOOD!" Robert Lightwood shouted again.

"But, Dad," Alec tried, but Robert cut him off.

"SHUT UP!" he roared. "Shut up now! Don't call me that! I don't even understand why- just why, how, are you with that- that _filthy_ Downworlder?" He spit out that word like it was a curse word.

"How could you betray Izzy, Jace, Max, your mother and me? How? HOW? Where did we go wrong, we raised you right! Or I thought we did. What turned you gay? Huh? What?!That warlock of yours, he's a disgusting sparkly little Downworlder who is-" Robert said some_ very_ not nice things about Magnus before shouting again.

"You, YOU, Alexandar, you get out of MY house right now and don't come back! If I never see you again it'll be too soon! I hate you!_ You are not my son_."

His father slapped him, before shoving him literally right out the door. It slammed behind him. Alec didn't even get up; he fumbled with his phone, calling Magnus.

"Alec?" Magnus's voice appeared.

"M-M- Mag-n-n-nus-s," Alec choked out.

"Alexandar, what's wrong?" He could hear the concern and panic in Magnus's voice. "Where are you? What happened? Are you okay?"

"Da- Robert, Institute," Alec said. Instantly the line went dead and a second later Magnus appeared.

"Alec!" he shouted, upon seeing his boyfriend on the ground in the cold, wet snow.

Running to him, he said, "Alec, what happened?" He pulled Alec up and Alec told him everything. As he spoke, tears began sliding down rapidly and the warlock was silently growing even madder.

"He- has asked me what turned me gray and he, he called you some really bad words I can't repeat and called you disgusting, sparkly, and a filthy Downworlder and-and-" Alec hiccuped and couldn't go on. Magnus, furious, stood up and walked up to the Institute doors, banging on them. Izzy answered. "Magnu-"

"Get your Dad now," Magnus snarled. Isabelle hesitated, then nodded, running away. She returned moments later with Robert.

"Who-" he began, then stopped._ "You."_

Magnus had never heard so much hate at once. In reply, he launched himself at him, screaming, "You- don't- ever- insult- Alec- and-"

He screamed some more as a fight broke out. Isabelle yelled and Maryse ran out.

As soon as she broke up the fight, Magnus spat, "The only disgrace here is you, treating your own son like that. Alec is wonderful and amazing and awesome and he somehow puts up with me and I love him. I don't care that you disowned him. I'd kill you but I know it'd only hurt Alec."

With that, Magnus turned away, leaving an angry Robert being held back by a shocked Maryse and a tearful Isabelle. As he walked camly twords Alec, he heard Maaryse exclaim, "You _disowned_ him?!" and he chuckled.

He held out his hand to Alec, who was staring at him, tears still sliding down. Magnus muttered about Robert as Alec took his hand and Magnus began ranting about Alec's father. Alec look worried. "I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"I knew you were busy and I shouldn't have bothered you and I know you were talking with a client an-"

Magnus had hugged him. "I'm glad you told me," he said. "Alec, promise me something," he said suddenly his fingers tracing over Alec's face.

"Anything," Alec said.

"Promise me if you ever, ever, _eve_r have another problem, like this or not, you'll come to me. Even if I'm talking with the _most important_ person in the world. Although, I guess I should say the second most."

"Why?" Alec asked.

Magnus put his forehead against Alec's. "Because_ you're_ the most important person in the world to me," he said softly. Alec blushed. "Now _promise_ me, Alexandar."

"I promise."

Magnus let out a breath. "Good." Suddenly Alec was kissing Magnus, and Magnus was running his hands down Alec's arms and Alec grabbed Magnus's shoulders. "Alec," Magnus breathed.

"What?"

"Here." Suddenly there were at home, on the couch. Magnus hugged Alec. They stayed there all night long. like that, gazing at each other.

"I love you Alexandar Gideon Lightwood."

"I love you too, Magnus Bane."

They fell asleep like that, arms around each other.

**Well, I LOVED writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading! This about this: Reviews= happiness= less greed/sadness= less murder (unless I'm involved, hehe)= saving millions of peoples lives! Click that little white button and savwe a person! I live off reviews.**

**BTW, could you also read my Malec ONE SHOT, Why? Please? Someone asked me to write more, but it was only a one shot...I might, though. And I'm posting more stories soon, so follow me!**


End file.
